Hanyou Naruto and his Vixens Part 2
by Robin.exe
Summary: The Invasion has come and gone, great ninja's and family members has been lost and passed away. no doubt though that the Leaf village can recover as we follow and continue our story with the Uzumaki family! As Dark red clouds are slowly approaching them with thousands of chirping birds as well. Can they stand against this new threat? Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone you've all been waiting for it and here it is. The rest of Part 1 Naruto arcs for Hanyou Naruto and his vixens. Originally was going to be posted last year and had nine pages in, but came to a halt after trying to figure out on how or why Ino changed her mind about Sasuke and change ehr feelings too Naruto, in which I am kind of glad got help from a member ^^ Sorry though no lemons between Naruto and Ino in this chapter, cause I will explain to everyone right now. They are very, very rare for me to write as well as I'm not one to always like to write them out for focusing on the main plot. So I will only write them in when I feel like they deserved the spot ^^; So hope you all can understand that and know why there aren't a lot in the first story. Any way without further adieu here is Chapter 1 of Hanyou Naruto and His vixens Part 2 : )  
**

**As for why it is a separate story, I mention in the first one. 40 Chapters seems to be a good amount to stop for a story and then work on whole separate one ^^  
**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 1: Tale of Ino Yamanaka!**

At the Uzumaki family house, a certain platinum blond ninja was preparing a very big lunch with her husband for the day. All the other girls aren't present as well being out doing missions, leaving only Ino and Naruto in the house together.

Mostly for them to be here alone with each other, is because Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage hasn't had any needs for the two Kitsunes right now and explained that, she will inform them when a mission will come up that the two will be able to take.

Though lately something has been bothering Ino lately and that is Mia sensei? She hasn't shown any excitement for the past couple months and is only appearing to tell her and Haku of what to do for the day all the while leaving the next minute.

'_I know being in the Anbu makes her busy and all, but she is going to be running ragged if she keeps this up?'_ Ino thought to herself as she lifted up a pot of stew from the stove and carried it on over towards the large dining room table.

She let out a big sigh and wipes her sweaty forehead with a big grin on her face; she inspected all the food that was on the table for her and Naruto to enjoy for just the two of them. A feast fit for anyone even the Hokage herself.

She clasps her hands up and down with a smile and nodding of her head, there were two types of ramen that she was experimenting for Naruto. With different types of broth that she read up in a cook book, there were some breads, corn, mash potatoes and some sandwiches for just in case they do suddenly get called for a mission.

She untied her cooking garb and neatly placed it on a chair, all the while smoothing out her three yellow fox tails. Biting back a moan from the good feeling she felt from her smoothing them out, as well letting them hang down to the floor.

Boy she couldn't help but giggle whenever she sees Naruto, Hinata and Haku trying to adjust their new nine and eight tails. Tripping and falling over them whenever they try to walk, nearly knocking things down when their tails wagged in excitement.

Even with Naruto and Hinata's training had them getting all tangled up in their tails that they become motionless and useless to move. It was hell getting those two out of that mess and are still trying to adjust on this very day with those tails. Thankfully Haku with the help of her mother and Kuchaya the chef of the fox summon clan.

Took the time to help the girl move and bend in the right order, so this way she wouldn't get all tangled up with her tails. Ino hummed thinking why Naruto and Hinata haven't thought of summoning one of the foxes into helping them walk better?

For Her, Kin and Tenten it was somewhat neutral in terms of getting used to their tails. Ino with her three tails wasn't really hard to get used to walking with on the account the girl can easily wrap one tail around her waist and letting the last two be perfectly fine in their spot.

Though it does make it slight difficulties not to get tickle by her fur. For Kin she had a knack of adapting quickly as she can easily walk from point A, too point B without tripping or falling over her own tails. While for Tenten she had to once again, adapt her body movements in order to throw her weapons.

Without hurting herself or getting cut badly whenever she practices, either than that she was doing alright in the movement department.

After getting out from her musing, she quickly looked over towards a nearby mirror and beamed happily. Her attire today was one of the skimpy and sexy sides for today. That is by wearing a thigh length blue skirt and a very small old white shorts sleeve shirt that she used to wear for whenever class does gym like activities.

Even though Hinata had explain to her and the girls, that the demon chakra is suppose too form as well sculpt them into their perfect bodies. But hasn't seen any sort of change for the past four months and wondered if the fox was wrong about it?

Or maybe it would take time for it to actually show, considering they are still thirteen years old right now. She glided her hand wistfully to her torso and glided them down towards her B cup breasts, lightly tracing over them carefully seeing that her skin will only be seeable if you were to push the fabric into them.

Though laughed when it barely goes past her breasts, leaving her abs and stomach exposed to the world that she moved her arms towards her side and then down towards her thigh length skirt. Giving a big smile too herself, feeling how her hips were a bit wider giving her all the opportunities to show Naruto her butt cheeks as she rested her hands on them and gave a small smack to them.

Unlike most girls she was daring, so daring that today she was going a bit commando as well wanting to seduce Naruto so badly, that he has no choice but to mate with her! Especially since the past four months, after getting and receiving the full powers of the nine tailed fox into their system.

The girls and Naruto himself, are having trouble controlling their pheromones as well hormones to the point that they constantly be left in the house taking care of that itch only to miss out on their mission duties.

"Took a lot to explain Lady Tsunade about this heat thing…" Ino muttered to nobody in particular, as she slightly started rubbing her butt cheeks with a small blush. Wondering how things will be different this time around?

Since her last mating session with the boy, was in a green house. The two of them could not get into any comfortable spots, that it left them very sore after getting done with each other and leaving the green house with bruises and slight cuts. Not from each other, but some of the thorns and rocks that were laid about.

That memory had Ino grimace as she could still feel those prickly sensation. Her yellow fox ears twitched after what sounded like Naruto, coming out from the training dome. Bumping and muttering out cusses of his tails knocking things down, that had the girl laughing to herself.

"Naruto!" she called out from the dining room all the while running towards the kitchen. To get glasses for their drinks as well some napkins, she gave another look towards the table. To make sure that most of the entrees were bending reach, all the while nodding too herself seeing that they were.

"Yeah Ino what's up? Damn it!" He shouted and quickly said after grabbing a picture frame that was hanging on the hall walls, then glared deadly at his nine orange fox tails that they slumped down to the floor.

"I have planned us a very big lunch today, considering that we have no missions yet. All the while taking in your advice of redoing our date like situations!" she beamed out, remembering that discussion of the boy telling the girls. That he wanted to redo their dating situations, on the account he wanted to get too know all of them better.

They agreed too but also knowing since their little problem, it might be difficult for them to coherent a simple sentence without jumping onto the boy. So they all agreed that they will try their best to get out anything that the boy wanting to know more about them before that urge starts taking over them.

"Okay Ino that sounds like a good idea, if I ever get too the kitchen…" He muttered the last part as he kept twisting his body around in a way to pick up and grabbing all nine of his tails. That it was just making things worst for the boy.

Constantly bumping and banging into the side of the walls and drawers that were near him, had the boy hissing and grunting out in pain that Ino, kept wincing one eye close from hearing the crashing obstacles that is happening in the next room.

She'll have to remind Naruto to someday summon the foxes into their realm, teaching him how to move and behave like a Kitsune. Who knows how much trouble that even Hinata is having right now with Kurenai sensei's team?

After the boy finally got situated and pass through the hall way, he rounded towards the dining room. Sighing and rubbing the back of his head in displeasure. He was somewhat in a slump; his training hasn't improved at all the couple months.

Still having somewhat troubles in controlling his Bubble bomb jutsu on the account it still blasts him backwards, though he wouldn't say it wasn't too bad. Now it only lifts him up just a couple feet in the air and he is back on the ground immediately afterwards.

His B-rank Jutsu is okay, taking less chakra now that he had more time training in the technique. His Shadow clone jutsu's were now proficient enough that they can handle certain amount of hits after being pumped with a bit more chakra.

His transformation Jutsu are now perfect, perfect enough that he can manage to hide his fox features now. Seemed like after being the next nine tails he would have no problems with his transformation jutsu's what so ever.

Although there are bad habits of leaving the features on, that it's quite hard not to hide them. Either than his jutsu, his training isn't really improving at all. Without the Uzumaki scroll, he can't learn the ways of their Taijutsu techniques as well sealing arts.

All the while every jutsu he haves in his arsenal can be easily cerograph by anyone, hell when he tries to train with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, they can easily know the timing as well when his jutsu's will strike out.

At least that what he believes, Bushy brows teachings did really great for Sakura that Naruto were having a hard time keeping up with the Kunoichi new speed. But her Taijutsu still needs some improvement.

'_Heh I'm just glad Sakura is taking her training more seriously now. Damn that girl can do a mean right hook.'_ If she were to keep it up, it will be Naruto who is left behind in team seven. He had to say without the right trainers right now.

It is quite hard to do self-training as well with the other girls. He had no problem training them, but all of them are starting to notice that training and practicing with each other isn't getting them anywhere.

Each one of them trains differently and since they have been living together for almost a full year. There wasn't anything they could help with…Well, at least for Naruto as the boy notice that each girl CAN actually help each other but him.

He entered the dining room with a hummed as well his mouth watering at all the food that is placed out on the table. His stomach growled out in hunger, loving the aroma that is hitting his nose. No doubt this is Ino's way of trying to keep them in their seats.

He too had been getting hit by the hormones, all the while the pheromones their fox like features been giving off. Had everyone on edge as well literately getting the jump on the boy, that this was one of the other reasons they were having trouble training.

"Wow Ino everything looks great-", his sentence paused when he looked over towards the kitchen, seeing the girl roaming through some of the cabinets. The thigh like skirt was literately doing a poor job of hiding her butt cheeks that he could see everything.

What made it worse is that he felt himself getting turn on, from how Ino wasn't wearing any panties at all. Exposing her fleshy cheeks at him as well wiggling her ass left and right, trying to find what seem to be glasses for their drinks.

He tried everything to look away, but was too transfix at those fleshy cheeks that he almost got a nosebleed, when Ino move her hand over to her left cheek and rubbing against it to get rid of an itch. That after she got done pushing it up, he saw her finger trail lightly against her tail bone. Causing her too shudder a bit as well biting back a moan from her trailing the finger gently between both cheeks.

He shook his head and promptly sat down quickly, trying to fight against his hormones and the urge to jump the girl right there and then. He really wanted to enjoy his day with Ino as well ask that one bothering question, that has been lingering him ever since she married the boy.

XXX

"Here you are Naruto!" Ino beamed pouring some drinks for the two of them, as well sitting back down her seat eyeing the man of her dreams with a very needy look.

"Thanks Ino", Naruto said and took a sip of the orange juice that she poured, hoping that will calm him down a bit as well placing the cup back onto the table. He then smiled over towards the girl who closed her eyes in response, all the while sitting up from her chair and leaning across the table to grab a piece of bread.

Causing Naruto to almost choke on his second sip of his drink, watching the way her butt cheeks were tightening up a bit, all the while one of her tails were gently brushing against her creamy skin that the boy could tell he will lose control any minute.

"So-so Ino…How is Mia-sensei and Haku?" He asked with trembling in his voice, watching the girl smirk perversely at him all the while sitting back down onto her seat. Placing the bread onto her plate as well wiping her hand across her chest, that caused Naruto to grit his teeth as well closing his eyes, watching the way her nipple rub against the shirt.

"I really don't know about Mia-sensei…" Ino started while having her eyes half way open, Naruto could see how down Ino looked after mentioning about Mia. So curious if she would continue and explain to him on the problem, maybe he could try and help out?

Ino let out a sigh and looked over towards Naruto with a small smile, "It's probably just me being over worried Naruto. After all Mia-sensei is still part of the Anbu squad and with the Village defenses still a bit down. She would probably not have enough time for her students." She explained in which Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

The adoptive mother would be quite busy over the past four months, especially with them having a bit less Ninja's to guard the leaf village. As well everyone bustling and being busy trying to still get some of the buildings and businesses up in tip top shape.

"Either than that Mia-sensei had told Haku and I, that she is going to be preparing training us how to be Chuunins." This had the boy whip his head up with a snap of his neck. Ino beamed at the response she got and broadly smile at him.

She knew that would get Naruto's attention, as well probably wanting to ask if he could join in on the training sessions. "Now Naruto, I am not sure what kind of style Mia could train you in. I mean sure she have Shadow clones and water techniques she 'could' train you in." She stated while eating some of the Raman she made.

Lightly having some of the broth spilling onto her white shirt, letting it get soaked as well becoming transparent that Naruto watched how the girls skin could be slightly seen as well gulping. Feeling his hormones acting up from just watching the way the girl is purposely letting the broth soaking her shirt.

Trying his best to keep his pheromones down, but failing miserably as he could smell Ino pumping out her pheromones as well "R-right but even then Mia-sensei wouldn't be the right teacher for me." He finished for Ino as the girl nodded her head as they continued eating.

Ino was having a really difficult time thinking straight, considering that her pheromones and Naruto's were now to a choking point that either one of them might jump the gun and mate the living daylights out of each other.

Trying hard to fight the urge all the while the need to shift in her chair, the girl decided to look over towards Naruto with a smile watching the boy eat the delicious lunch they were having. "How is the food Naruto-kun?" She asked with a happy tone, seeing the boy nodded his head.

"It is great Ino! Did you get lessons from Kin?" he pondered and then chuckle when Ino giggled with her head shaking left and right.

"How you can guess that I'll never know, but yeah. But I too have cooked and made food before back in the past when Sasuke-…" she immediately stopped herself there from saying Sasuke's name. Her red eyes then quickly look down at the table with slight anger.

She couldn't believe that name even came up, let alone remembering how badly he treated her before becoming ninjas. This action though caused Naruto to blink his eyes, while tilting his head towards the right.

He didn't know why Ino stop her sentence like that, let alone getting angry with the name? Sure the bastard gave Naruto a hard time when he was alive, but it wasn't really that bad. Always wanting too proves himself that he is better than Naruto by getting him to fight all the time.

Even going to the point that he will feint his action as well what he will do too the girls. Just so Naruto will be tricked into fighting Sasuke.

"Ino?" asked Naruto with a soft voice, causing the girl too blink her red eyes all the while shifting her direction at him. "This has been bugging me for a very long time now?" He continued while crossing his arms as well humming in thought.

This earn a small squeal from the girl, by noticing how Naruto's orange ears were twitching whenever he will think very hard on a question, as well his nine tails ever so slightly wags up and then down. Curious of what he is going to ask, she waited for the boy to continue as she rested her hands under her chin.

Letting the edge of the table to slightly press her breasts up a bit, letting her nipples to poke through her shirt. "Hope this won't insult you in any way or form, but what made you decide not to fall for Sasuke as well turning your focus onto me?"

Ino hearing this had her red eyes shifting around a bit as well breathing in and out lightly, it was sooner or later that Naruto will be asking this question from the girl and be fair, she already explained to Haku for why she chose Naruto instead of Sasuke.

Hell she bet he doesn't even remember what happen at all, that had her falling for him? Leaning back against her chair and lightly twirling a piece of her blonde hair, she was going through her thoughts of how she should explain but decided to just go for it and see what happens.

"Well you probably don't remember at all right?" She asked, getting the boy to blinked his eyes all the while shaking his head "Right…You were involved with it too Naruto, but I wouldn't be surprise if ya didn't remember so here it goes." She breathed in and lean up against the table with her hands folding together.

"It probably started just a week after we graduated from the ninja Academy; it was a hot and bothersome summer week. Sakura at the time felt ill and couldn't leave her house and so, I took advantage of that and went out to search for Sasuke…"

XXX

_One year ago after the Genin graduation ceremony._

_"Ino honey you sure you should be out there in that blistering heat?" asked Ino's mother who was sitting in the living room, sticking her tongue out gently while she is sowing a couple of cloths together in order to keep her summer cleaning going._

_While said Ino who is upstairs, was humming happily a tune with a blush on her face. Knowing and hearing how Sakura today was ill and gotten sick was being kept home today, losing all her chances to try and be with Sasuke at all today._

_She know she herself should really get out of this phase, all the while probably going to be upsetting her new friend Haku for still behaving like this. Ino just can't help it, just something about that boy being last of his clan, having no one and always being silent and to himself gives out that mystery air about him._

_That just draws Ino too him as well some of the other girls, of course her fan girl tendencies aren't that bad when she hangs out with Haku and Hinata whenever they visit each other in the park, or hang out in school. But when she is alone, she will do anything to get Sasuke!_

_"Yes mom I am sure", she called out knowing her mom is quite impatient when she doesn't respond to her. Today is the day that she will win Sasuke's heart, she is wearing a nice short sleeve purple top with a purple flask like skirt that splits open on the sides, all the while wearing bandage wrappings around her legs._

_Giving her that sexy Kunoichi feeling as well chosen attire for when she starts taking on Ninja missions. Of course she and Haku weren't taking any missions as of yet, considering Mia-sensei needed to do some proper paper work that will allow her to still work as a Jonin sensei as well Anbu._

_She lean forward a bit to get a better look at herself in the mirror, as well fixing her blonde hair into a pony tail. So this way it won't get into her eyes as well constantly having to blow it away from her beautiful face. _

_"There we go looking good Ino! No way Sasuke can ignore you now, he will be yours in no time and what better way than to get into a guy love? Than getting them into eating!" she beamed happily all the while turning around and heading straight out of her room, grabbing the picnic basket that she placed on her bed._

_"Ino don't forget to get into couple of shades whenever you get too hot!" Her mom yelled out when she watched her daughter coming down from the stairs and straight out the door. Only to close one eye when her and Inoichi, Ino's father crashed into each other with Ino falling back onto her behind._

_"Whoa easy there princess where is the fire?" Her dad joked helping his giggling daughter up from the ground as she duster herself off then looking up towards him._

_"No fire just going to be late with meeting up with Sasuke! I am hoping to get him to agree on having a picnic with me!" She explained showing the basket as well seeing her dad smiling very lightly._

_"Right…Sasuke honey you sure there isn't any other boy that may interest you? What about Shikamaru or Choji?" He suggested only to sweat drop as well chuckle lightly as the girl pouted and crossed her arms in slight annoyance._

_"Daad that lazy ass Nara would never dare date anyone in his life, let alone I always hear him saying how troublesome women are. While Choji…" She started and hearing how it is Taboo to call an Akamichi fat will send you a one way ticket down to hell._

_"Well…Girls aren't into big people like him." She said after the long pause and wave her hand left and right, causing the father to scratched the back of his head as well breathing a sigh. That would mostly be his and his wife fault, for slightly wanting to make sure Ino chose the right man with the right stuff. _

_As well pampering her a little…too much, than again Uchiha's are considering the strongest clan in the Leaf village so maybe besides having that huge crush on Sasuke? Ino is unconditionally thinking of the well fare of her clan status in a way?_

_"Well what about Naruto? Always seeing you hanging out with him a couple of times with Haku and Hinata?" He asked with a smile only to lose it slightly as she hummed out a bit with a scrounged up face; he then bopped his head when Ino placed her hands firmly on her waist and started tapping her foot._

_"Uh Dad did you not forget who is after Naruto's heart? Besides Naruto is definitely not date material, he can be loud, obnoxious, annoying"_

_"Caring, always looking out for his friends." He added in a way to trick Ino into saying those words instead of all the negativity the boy usually gets called by._

_"Caring, never give up attitude always…That was just evil there dad." She paused as well stated the next thing leering towards her father, who got her to say those nice things about Naruto. Alright she will admit, the boy has a decent quality about him, but everything about him as well knowing him for a long while._

_Screams out attention hog and a no good troublemaker who goes out of his way just wanting to get attention there is no way she will fall for a guy like that? Sure he is an orphan and being one is probably why he behaves like that, but never will she be caught dead actually falling in love with the boy?_

_XXX_

_After finally getting out of her house and saying her good byes to her parents, Ino immediately went out towards the village and hope to find her number one dream boy Sasuke Uchiha out here somewhere, in the blazing heated sun._

_She went on over towards the more quieter places of the village, knowing the boy likes to be by himself and secluded this section will definitely be a perfect spot to find her dark hair Uchiha walking about and if she doesn't find him on these streets, she can always check the training areas._

_From what she understood by Sakura, that whenever their teams gets done with practice or doing low ranked missions. The boy will always head off somewhere to be by himself where he will train or practice with his Taijutsu or Ninjutsu._

_"In which Sakura should definitely put work into. She maybe book smart. But I don't think it will save her later in the mission department…I should know, Mia's Jyuuken strikes were to go by you definitely need to be on your toe." Ino thought to herself as well rubbing her back, considering the female sensei._

_Somehow figured out that Ino was deadly with her reflexes and with the right training could oppose a great threat to anyone if she was taught on how to use it to her advantage. Walking down the road for a while the girl started to get a little annoyed as she hasn't seen Sasuke anywhere nearby._

_Only old couples and people working about, or chatting with each other about something she wasn't interested in. She held the basket in front of her waist with both hands holding onto it, using her blue eyes to seek this boy out but no luck._

_"LOOK OUT!" shouted a panic voice, that had Ino freezing in spot as well looking up towards the sky, only to see another pair of blue eyes and then everything went dark in her world _

_XXX_

_"Ow, ow, ow why did you had to hit me so hard Ino?" whined out Naruto who was wearing a very large like bump on top of his head from where Ino punched and kicked the boy, for surprising her from miss calculating his jumps between rooftops._

_The two of them were now walking down the same path together, with Ino grumbling and apologizing for her reacting like that towards the boy. But did it for a good reason, on the account she almost dropped her picnic basket that she made for her and Sasuke today._

_"Sorry Naruto…You know how I get when something unexpected surprises me like that…" She said with a sigh as well bashfully blushing in embarrassment. The boy just shook his head and somehow recovered from his injuries as he lightly chuckled._

_"No need to explain Ino I am kind of used to it with Sakura-chan punching me for doing stupid reasons as well so no harm done!" He beamed at the end as well is correct, he is used to these type of punishments whenever he does something stupid or annoys the heck out of others._

_The girl softly looked over towards him as she could tell; he was telling the truth that he has been used of receiving punches lately that it was causing the girl to be slight concern of his health? Hell she has seen Sakura hitting the boy for many reasons alone._

_Even though some of those reasons turned out to be good intensions sometimes, you just have to remember the boy being an orphan and everything, in which she wondered if he has ever asked where his parents was?_

_"Hey Naruto-?" she never got to finished her sentence as the boy pointed towards the basket with a big grin, with slight annoyance in his tone when he asked._

_"So is the picnic basket for Sasuke Ino? Is that why you've attacked me like that?" He asked getting her to smile as well giggling lightly, got to hand it to the boy. He is very perspective when he needs to be. She nodded and lifted up the basket up to her chest and gave a wide smile towards the boy._

_"Yeah I made lunch for just Sasuke and I after hearing that Sakura is sick today? I figured why not take my chances ya know?" She said with a smile, even though she has been told many times from her parents, that she really needed to get out of this phase of hers._

_"Ah that makes sense I guess?" Naruto said with a tilt of his head, trying to understand the logic behind it. Even though he is on Sakura's team it should bother him a bit, that Ino wasn't worried about the pink hair ninja's health, but knew deep down Ino does care. _

_That and she didn't show any signs that she didn't care for the girls safety, he picked up the slight worried tone she had when she did mention Sakura's name so no worries there. On the plus side if HE assisted Ino into winning Sasuke's heart, than maybe he will have a shot against Sakura!_

_"Hey Ino-chan do you need help with finding Sasuke!? I know every spot that he usually goes when he is alone!" He excitedly told her getting the girl to whip her head at him in confusion, seeing his blue eyes telling the truth that he does knows some of Sasuke's hangouts._

_"…What's the catch?" She asked with a slight leer all the while watching the boy bashfully rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well…no catch really I mean if you win Sasuke's heart, than Sakura will forget all about him and once she sees him with you, than I can make my move on her."_

_"Sort of like a rebound?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow, as much she hates using her friend as a rebound object. The boy made an excellent point that if she were to hook up with Sasuke, the pink hair Kunoichi will give up on the Uchiha…but chances of her being with Naruto are practically slim._

_That and there was Hinata who have a big crush on the boy since their younger days. "I guess but it's really not a rebound if you been part of their team for a while right?"_

_Once again Naruto made another point; it truly wasn't a rebound choice cause like he said. HE actually knows Sakura and had worked with her for a while now "Blunt as you are Naruto, you can make pretty good arguments. But alright if you can help me out with this then you can try and get Sakura okay?" She beamed with a smile all the while laughing when the boy pumped his fist and immediately grabbed the girl by the wrist and started running through the streets in search for the Uchiha._

_XXX_

_They've search high and low for the boy, they've checked the old abandon Uchiha gates. Never actually going into the district considering the feeling of dread and death that still lingers there was forbidding and eerie that had the two too keep going and searching another part of town._

_In which was the more ninja like part of the Leaf village, where they were having a difficult time getting some advice or location of the boy's whereabouts. All the while Ino getting a bit peeved off at how some of the store clerks and the likes were shouting at him, or throwing some weapons at the boy for asking a simple question._

_She didn't know why it did not bother the boy, but from what she could tell he wasn't phase at all and continued looking with her. Not even two hours into the search and Ino is already feeling somewhat concern for the blonde kid?_

_Smiling and asking all around along with her doing the same, only for Naruto to be called by unwanted names, being hit on the head for no reason all the while being called a demon brat. She was at breaking point of wanting to use her Mind swap Jutsu on some of these people and eradicate their minds for treating the boy for just being curious!_

_'If I didn't know any better, they are purposely trying to go out of their way to harm Naruto?' She thought to herself as she was sitting on a bench, looking down at the food she made for her and Sasuke. Wondering if this was a bad idea too asking the boy for help?_

_She shook her head, she didn't ask for his help Naruto actually offered up his service and knew where Sasuke was. In fact he did know the exact locations, only for said boy not being there. She was lightly flicking one finger against the basket thinking through all the people they have asked for Sasuke location as well the treatment the boy was going through._

_Even to the point where her memory went to the time of the park, where most of the parents were picking up their children. Had all of the children too start throwing rocks at him, for just playing and hanging out with them as well chasing the boy out of the playground for just playing with them!_

_Only later Naruto coming back to the playground having it all to himself as well fun. She was still around at the time as well hanging out with her mother there, who accidentally fell asleep on the bench. In which Ino couldn't help but giggle at the memory considering her and Naruto actually pulled a prank on her and drew flowers on her mother face._

_With her face being completely orange as Ino then pulled out some hair gel, to fix her mom's hair in a way of like a Sunflower blooming and when she woke up the two children couldn't help but openly laughed and pointed at her._

_To top it all off Ino and Naruto didn't even get scolded for it, as her mother actually got impressed with how they did it and said that Sunflowers are her favorite type of flowers. "Those…were good times." She muttered quietly all the while opening her eyes half way._

_She pondered why she stopped hanging out with the boy? Obviously they would have made great friends with each other as well helped the bashful girl out of her shell…Until she figured out why she stopped hanging out with him._

_It was the other girls in the classroom and their parents, who started treated Naruto indifferently as well as saying horrible stories about him. Not that she could understand, but when Sasuke was brought into the picture all her focus turned onto him instead of Naruto._

_"Hey Ino I spotted Sasuke!" shouted an excited Naruto who was running towards her as well getting the girl out from her musing, by looking up straight at the boy with a big grin and looking at him in a new perspective._

_"Really that's great Naruto! Let me guess", she giggled out while standing up from the bench with one finger raise. Causing the boy to just broadly smile and wrapped his hands behind his head, "He is near the docks?" She asked after fixing her dress and grabbing the basket._

_"EHEH yup boy does he travel a lot, any way if we don't hurry he will probably disappeared!" Naruto exclaimed as he literately ripped the girl off the bench, causing her to yelp as well screaming out towards Naruto to slow down._

_To think it was supposed to be her dragging the boy around, not the other way? She just sighs and shook her head and decided to let it go for now after all, the boy was happy so she should be happy as well. After all this is better than not finding Sasuke at all and waste an entire day of searching and letting the food go bad._

_XXX_

_Right on schedule as well Naruto being correct, there was Sasuke using and practicing his Fire ball jutsu over the lake. Showing tremendous power behind the jutsu as well how much chakra he is putting into it, that had Ino watching from the distance on the grassy path way that is leading towards the docks._

_She looked over towards Naruto, who was staying behind as emotional support giving the girl two thumbs up as well whispering out just go for it. Much he doesn't understand romance; he does a great job of supporting others. She steeled her shoulders up a bit and let out a calming breath after relaxing them._

_She then started walking forward with her heart thumping really fast as well feeling it against her chest, that she was becoming a nervous wreck. She dreamed everything about this day and moment to be with Sasuke, with no Sakura to come and interrupting her in her efforts of being with the boy._

_"Hey-hey Sasuke-kun", she spoke up all the while smiling lightly as well hearing the boy grunted out with an annoying growl, turning his head with that uninterested look in his eyes. Staring directly at the girl that she…unknown reasons started feeling like she wasn't welcome?_

_"What do you want?" He asked in a very bored like tone and uninterested, hell he was just practically looking straight through the girl. Just like everyone else as well as Sakura she is annoying and obnoxious. Going around screaming and yelling, fawning over him for everything he does. Encouraging other girls to join on his fan club in which he didn't ask for._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to…well spend time with me and eat lunch together?" she asked while rubbing her foot against the floorboard a bit hoping for the boy to agree in joining her in lunch as well accepting her offer._

_Considering how long it took too just finding him was annoying enough, as well wasted a good amount of lunch time. "Why should I even bother eating with the likes of you?" That stung…_

_"Look Sasuke…" She breathed out with an annoying sigh "I've had a very long day searching for you and worked my butt off making this lunch for just you and me. All I am asking that it would be nice to you know, you and I could have a romantic lunch with each other?" She said with a small smile and bringing her arms behind her back._

_"So this way you can get on my good side, like that weak excuse friend of yours?" He stated in a cold tone, causing Ino to turn her head towards the boy with slight shock. He did not just insulted Sakura like that in front of her did he!?_

_"What no-no it's nothing like that, I figure that you would join me in having lunch. Naruto and I searched all over the place for you an-"_

_She stopped her sentence all the while watching the way the boy just grunted and shook his head, all the while laughing a bit "I see…the only reason Naruto is helping you, is so that when Sakura sees me and you together. He can take advantage of her sadness and make his move on her, by using me." He retorted causing Ino to harden her stare just a bit._

_"It's nothing like that and Naruto will never-"_

_"Then what would you call it Ino? You asked the boy for help searching for me, knowing how much Sakura fawns over me. That he will take any chances he gets to be with the girl, so he starts helping you to be closer with me and then once his task is done. He will then be able to go and be with Sakura, helping to calm her down and the likes right?" He stated getting Ino to grimace her eye a bit._

_When he put it like that it actually does seem like it, but no it wasn't anything like that. "Then why not do the same thing with Naruto and get Hinata upset huh? I'm sure that will get the girl to become more serious in her ninja career, than being shy and useless all the time."_

_XXX_

_Naruto was just messing around with a few flowers nearby, trying to figure out where they have been growing lately? He wouldn't say it out in the open, but he likes to discover new things whenever he got the chance, like those Snow flowers that grew up on the Hokage mountain that were only seeable in Land of Waters._

_He happily smiled and plucked the rainbow color like flower and stood up, wanting to get Ino's advice on the thing. Only for him to widen his eyes and whip his head in the direction of the lake, where he heard a very loud slap and right after a loud splash could be heard next._

_He saw Ino was fuming and grumbling badly, as well stream of tears were falling out of her eyes as she was heading into his direction. The basket was still in her hands as well showing where it got damage a bit, getting the boy to be concern._

_"Ino what oomph!" he tried to say only to get hugged by the girl, who was pressing her face into his shoulders, crying un controllably as well apologizing to him? For what he wasn't sure but when he looked up towards the docks, he saw that Sasuke was pulling himself out of the waters matching a very large hand print on his cheek._

_Courtesy by one Ino Yamanaka who finally pulled away from the boy, wiping her eyes with her fingers as Naruto just gave a small smile, letting Ino take her time in getting her emotions under control "Sorry-sorry about that Naruto…"_

_"Hey it's okay Ino I don't know what Sasuke said that got you upset, but you know I'm always here when you need someone to speak with as well Haku and Hinata!" He said, then blinked his eyes almost forgetting about the flower he found nearby._

_"Oh right Ino I was wondering if you knew what this flower is?" He asked, lifting up the rainbow color design flower from his hands that had Ino blinking her eyes at the plant, thinking that it was only a toy, only to then throw it out after the sun rays, reflected off from a nearby window and landed onto the said flower._

_As it was blooming fully and opening up in front of their very eyes, causing the surrounding area to be covered in multi colorful rainbows on the walls and themselves. Making the two of them smile and gasp at the sight they were witnessing._

_Ino then looked towards the boy with a smile; it was moment like these that always seems to happen with him, especially when it comes to flowers. What Sasuke wanted her to do with the boy was wrong, as he wanted to trick the boy into going onto a fake date with her._

_Going to all the places that Hinata might be at, making fake moves and loving moments at Naruto in a way to hurt Hinata badly, thinking that it will have her become more serious ninja. She wouldn't do that to one of her closest friends, especially towards Naruto and Hinata._

_They've done nothing wrong to her, or treated her badly at all "Hey Naruto?" she asked with a smile and a small blushed, getting the boy to turn his head at the girl with a confuse expression then smiled broadly when she lifted up her basket._

_"Want to have lunch with me? You can bring that flower along if ya want!" She said excitedly as the boy couldn't help but nod in agreement and left with the girl._

_XXX_

"Sasuke really said that!" Naruto asked with slight anger, as his tails thumped against the ground angrily along with Ino's own four yellow fox tails as she nodded and glared at the table.

Naruto couldn't believe it, no wondered the girl lost a lot of interest in that bastard. Let alone what he wanted the girl to do in a way to hurt both him and Hinata by pretending to going on dates with him and purposely showing themselves in front of the girl. Just so in Sasuke's mind that she will be more serious in her ninja career? That is really messed up.

"Yeah…though I really did enjoy our picnic date with each other Naruto, especially with that flower you found!" She beamed excitedly as well looking over towards one of the vases in the dining room that had the same flower the boy gave her a year ago. Still healthy and standing strong to this very day, as a reminder of how bright and fun the boy was.

She then sighed as she felt the boy resting a hand onto hers with that smile of his, "I did too Ino best homemade meal I ever had!" He exclaimed while the two then started giggling as well gasping as the sun rays just like one year ago, reflected off from couple of the surfaces and struck the Rainbow like flower.

Illuminating it across the room, giving everything that wonderful and multi colors too them, that had Ino and Naruto smiling at one another as well the boy shivering after he felt Ino legs gliding down his, "Now you know how you can make this even more enjoyable?" She purred while leaning forward on the table.

Getting the boy to chuckle a she got up from the chair and position himself behind the girl, getting the girl to giggle out and then let out a loud moan later knowing that the two hormones have hit breaking point and decided to fix their little problem.

As the sun rays moved away from the Rainbow flower, showing one flower petal falling off from its stems, gently floating and gliding against the counter where their group picture was as a giant crack then split across it right where Hinata and Naruto is.

Ominous black and red clouds are slowly approaching the Leaf village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!** **Hello and welcome to a new chapter! You've all been waiting for the next chapter for this story and so here it is XD Sorry for taking so long, went through it multiple times. Trying to make sure to fix anything that was out of place. As well as making this chapter fun to read, this time we will be centering our focus with Tenten ^^ So hope you all have fun and enjoy : D The next one will be a request made by a member...who wants me to do a cross with Naruto and Pokemon. Which sounds a bit interesting...hopefully will be able to pull it off. So till then on with the next chapter!  
**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Tale of TenTen, TenTen's day.**

Early in the morning here in the leaf village starts like any other morning. The residences waking up early to get started on their day, with ninja's ranging from teens too adults. Preparing themselves and getting equip for any type of ninja missions, or training exercises that their sensei's will have them doing.

While workers and business owners go and open up their shops and business for anyone that will visit their stores in the morning. For anyone who might want to buy breakfasts, ninja equipment's or groceries for families.

In which is normal for everyone and anyone who usually are up at this time of hour, all but for one certain Ninja team. That ninja team name is Team Gai, consisting three Genin members names of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and TenTen. With their sensei being Might Gai, a Taijutsu specialist and as most will call him…overexerted individual who takes things way too far. Especially when it comes to training his Genin team to their exceeded levels!

One member in particular Tenten, will soon find out just how hard. Her entire day will be as we head on over towards the Uzumaki Clan house…

XXX

The morning sun that is breaking over the horizon, with morning rays slowly shining through one of the windows. Lighting up the darken room slowly, as it reveals many different sorts of weapons and scrolls litter all over the room. As well as different Genjutsu like formulas and writing scrolls that represent the one half of the room. Belonging to Kin Uzumaki one of the other wives who live in the house.

Who has her one leg hanging off the edge of her bed with her transparent blue panties out in the open, as the blanket is about to fall off from her body. While the girl lying flat on her stomach resting peacefully, she sniffed a bit and turned onto her right side allowing the rest of the blanket too fall onto the floor. The blanket then sprawled out on the floor for anyone to trip over it.

Tenten who is a bed over from the girl, eyes were twitching as well scrounging up her face. On the account the morning rays of the sun was hitting against her face, as the girl turned to her right. Only to then sit up from her spot with both eyes close, yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

She then tossed her blanket aside, showing that she is wearing a night gown top that reaches just above her stomach, along with wearing a very small black short. Smacking her lips and rubbing her left eye, the girl moved her legs over to the left side of the bed and got out of bed. Only her feet then landed onto Kin's blanket, causing Tenten too suddenly yelp and fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor with a loud thud.

Causing some of the items that were on the end table, to scatter and fall onto the girl. With her crying out in pain from some of her heavy nun-chucks too hitting her back, while a single piece of paper gently float down and rested onto her back. After the initial pain stop running up her back, and Tenten getting off from the ground.

Tenten groaned a bit with one hand rubbing her forehead at the same time opening up both red eyes. Wincing a bit as she felt a large bump on her forehead and will sting whenever she will lightly tap it. "That's going to bruise…" Tenten muttered and got off the ground as well turning her attention towards Kin. Seeing that even with the ruckus? She was still able to sleep through it.

With a shrug of her shoulders and rubbing her semi-long hair a bit, she went towards her dresser too get some clothes for the day. Only that the piece of paper that landed onto her back, started to phase out from prying eyes and formed some words onto the girls back then disappeared. As she went out the door and towards the bathroom, too wash up for the day.

XXX

Breakfast time in the Uzumaki house is usually quiet and calm, on the account nobody is usually awake at this time of hour. Except for maybe Tenten, Haku and Ino as their senseis usually start their training near around eight am and nine am. Giving the three girls chances to speak to one another, though Tenten unlike the other two is always fully dress and becomes bashful whenever Haku or Ino walk about in their underwear.

Of course the girl would know that this will probably happen a lot, but because how early Gai wakes up. It gives Tenten little time to stay and chat with anyone in the house except for maybe these two. Well she couldn't complain and it is nice, to finally chat with somebody early in the morning.

Waiting for the shower can be quite fun for the girl, as this will give her the chance to speak with either Haku or Ino. Of course that is usually the case if the girl had not for odd reason? Trip over what was a small bump in the rug, causing her to fall forward and enter into a tumble. Only to then wind up smacking face first into the shower door, forcing Haku to jump out of the way.

Haku then blinked her eyes when the door proceeded to open up, making Tenten to let out a yelp of pain when her head slammed into the floor once more. Only to then let out a horrifying scream when the door somehow, manage to squeeze open a toothpaste. That is hanging off the edge of the sink, spilling the paste out from the bottle and right onto her eyes. Causing Haku and Ino, who was in the shower to cover their ears and went to aid the girl.

XXX

After that incident and waking up everyone in the house Tenten, Haku and Ino went downstairs to the kitchen. As Naruto, Hinata and Kin went and got themselves ready for their own shower as well as for any type of training for the day.

"Are you feeling alright Tenten?" Haku asked with concern behind her eyes, watching the way the brunette is trying her best. Not too rub or itch her eyes, seeing how slightly red they were as the girl gave another yawn and replied back with a small nod.

"Yeah I'm fine…just still a bit tired as well sore…" Tenten groaned out, while shifting and moving a bit in her chair. Trying her best too getting her hair into buns, only the girl is having trouble as she kept pinching her fingers with the pins. Before she continued any further, Haku got up from her chair and walk around the table and behind Tenten with a smile.

"Here let me help you Tenten." Haku announced and got a smile from the girl, as she turn to look at the girl. Seeing that she was wearing casual clothing today meaning that she and Ino have a day off from training and missions.

"You look nice today going somewhere?" Tenten asked as the older girl giggled lightly and nodded. The clothes Tenten notice Haku wearing today was a regular long sleeve brown shirt, with matching brown sweat pants as she moved away from Tenten.

"Yup my mom and I are going out today and going to spend time with each other. Along with discussing some things for our training and such." She responded as her light blue fox tails wagged happily up and down. Along with gently brushing alongside of TenTen's arms, causing the girl too giggle from the tickling sensation as her own white tails. Wagging excitedly and face forward after Haku sat back down in her own chair.

Tenten then hummed out pleasingly at the delicious smell of food hitting her noise, noting that Ino is in the kitchen cooking. When she looked over towards the girl, her face blushed a bit. Seeing that the girl today is apparently wearing revealing type of clothes…giving her a good idea that she and Kin are probably planning something for Naruto later in the evening.

The skirt she is wearing barely goes past her thighs and that whenever she will swing her hips. To some music in her head, will show her white panties a bit along with whenever the girl's three yellow tails will wag up and down, will show the panties too. The shirt that Ino is wearing ends just underneath her abs as it was hugging her tightly, as well as being the color white.

"Oh sorry Haku did you say something?" Tenten asked as she quickly turned to the older girl, as she saw Haku red eyes closed with a smile as she points at Tenten. Making Tenten to tilt her head to the right with one fox ear flattening against her head in confusion?

"I asked that what you are wearing today…seems a bit odd for training isn't it?" Haku giggled out. Making Tenten to finally look down at what she is wearing and let out a loud groan of annoyance. Apparently without looking, the girl grabbed onto one of her silky pink tops that is usually wore for sleeping, as well as what appears to be PJ's for pants.

"Ugh…I probably grabbed them after falling out of bed, as well still had my eyes clothes." Tenten muttered out as Ino shouted that the food is done, and head out towards the dining room. Placing down her and Haku's plates first then proceeded to walk around the table to hand over Tenten's food. Only for the girl had somehow stepped onto one of Tenten's four tails, causing the weapon user to shoot out from her chair and had her entire food. Slam right up against her face earning another loud shriek of pain considering the hot breakfast meal literately burned her badly.

XXX

Few hours and many bandages as well as wet cloths later…Tenten is now heading out into the village, as her entire face looked miserable as well a little red spots here and there. Of where the food had burned the girl…she couldn't believe how bad of a morning she had today?

What's even worst is that after finally eating and being careful, of letting anyone step onto her fox tail. She went to get up from her seat, only for her pants too apparently rip right open from one of the knives getting caught against it. Leaving her half naked in front of everyone in the room including Naruto!

Making her scream her head off with embarrassment and dashed straight towards her room. "Course I should've handled that easier…but I'm not like Ino who wants to show her skin." Tenten muttered herself all the while placing both of her hands against her face.

It got even worst on the account when she went back into her room, and getting her clothes for the day. Realized that she hadn't gotten a chance to wash up any of them! Leaving her with what would be consider tomboyish clothing. Wearing a Chinese long sleeve blue top, with a black like sweat pants and what makes it even more worst, is that her ninja headband. After putting it on it literately tear in half as well as falling onto the ground.

Making the girl too unwrap her bun like hair, with part of her bangs hanging a bit down in front of her right eye. With the headband slanted in a way to keep it in place. Making her look even more like a boy in this fashion, as she is getting odd looks from most of the civilians and ninja's who will temporary stop from what they were doing and stare at her.

Making Tenten to keeping her head down, as her red eyes will look over towards them once in a while. But thankfully glad they will look away with a shrug of their shoulders, knowing it was her. Making the girl too let out a sigh of relief with both eyes clothes…only to then not look where she is going and froze in place when a bucket of green paint.

Got accidently kicked by one of the painters up in the higher buildings, dumped the contents and splashed all over Tenten and then the bucket itself slamming hard on top of her head. Causing everyone in the area to look at her and laughed uncontrollably at her.

Tenten after removing some of the paint from her eyes blinked them a couple of times. She then looked around her at the laughing group of a people. Her insecurity was starting to get to the point that she wanted to crawl into a hole and just flat out hide from everyone. Clutching her hands into fists and closing her eyes tightly, she then ran from the crowd.

Tenten was trying her best too drown out the laughter as she ran down the business area. Doing the best she can of not running into anyone or anything. As her tears were threatening to fall from her face. "Sorry!" she shouted out when her body collided into somebody forcing her to spin around during her run. All the while crashing into a fruit cart, as the girl collided with the cart. Taking it with her as it fell over and broke every fruit apart when it hit the ground…along with the juices of the fruit splashing all over the girl.

The person she ran into that watch this happen was none other than Kakashi Hatake. He wince his one eye closed when the weapon Kunoichi crashed into the fruit cart. As well as shooting apologies to the owner of the cart who is furious and shouting profanity at the girl. Making her continue running as well ignoring the mess that was over her clothes and fox tails.

Kakashi stood there for a bit as he watched the girl run through the streets. He then looked towards the general direction she came from, and saw what looked like foot prints of green paint? "Hmm…" Kakashi hummed quietly as he closed the book in his hand. "Better tell Gai about what is happening. Don't want Tenten to be even more embarrassed once she tells him her day." He quietly said to himself and shushin out from where he stood.

XXX

"Sounds like your having a really bad day Tenten." The voice announced belonging to Neji Hyuuga. Who is resting up against a tree bark that is near a lakeside, keeping an eye out for anyone who is coming, along with watching over the girl's clothes for her. Neji could hear some splashes and water running.

"No you think Neji? Never in my life have I had an embarrassing morning…" Tenten groaned out, as she was washing off the green paint from her arms. Watching the way it was turning the water slightly green, making sure her body was torso deep in the lake. Sighing irritably with the way her hair felt very sticky. "I don't think it's even possible too have such a bad day." She explained as she tilted her head a bit and stared over towards the tree Neji is resting up against.

"I can't really answer that Tenten, as I myself never had experience such a bad day before." Neji explained. Much he knows the girl wanted him to comfort her, he just couldn't really think of anything? "If anything Tenten it's just probably one of those days ya know?" He stated while turning his attention forward. Seeing Lee has arrived to the meeting place. Neji quickly sent out a quiet message to the Taijutsu user, explaining that Tenten is in the lake right now.

In which said girl let out a disgruntle sigh "I know, I know…it's just can't be coincidence right?" Tenten asked out while shifting her eyes up to the corner and raised her arm out from the lake. Only to then blink down at that arm, noticing some strange bug on it.

"What is going on Neji?" asked a confused Rock Lee who stood a couple feet in front of Neji. As the Hyuuga prodigy sighs as well as pulling away from the tree. Giving a small concerning look in his eyes, giving a quick glance towards the lake and then back too Lee. "Something happen to Tenten today?"

"You could…say that." Neji announced slowly while scratching against the side of his own cheek. "Apparently Tenten has been giving misfortunes this morning, causing her day to be very bad." He explained as well as what Tenten told him this morning, and relaying what happen too her over to Lee.

Only for Neji too deadpan at the Taijutsu user who pump both arms and squatting down a bit. Lee then stood up straight with flames burning in his eyes shouting out "That is most tragic news I have ever heard! Fear not Tenten for your fire of youth will prevail over this…Phenomena predicament that is befalling over your day. I will not rest until Neji and I make sure that the rest of your day. Will be one of excitement and bad luck free!" the boy shouted.

"Hey don't throw me into one of your delusional antics…" Neji retorted as he lowered his head and face palm. "Any way…I will be with Lee on this one, only without going too far with it. I too want to try and help make your day get better Tenten…" He responded while smiling lightly, only for the two boys to blink their eyes at the sudden silence from the girl.

"Tenten…? Hey Tenten!" shouted Lee as the two boys look at one another and then approached slowly too where the lake was. Only too then panic at the sight of Tenten floating face first. With her head sideways showing how pale she was along with what looked like Leeches were attached to her entire back!

"TENTEN!" both boys shouted as well as turning their direction behind them. Seeing that their Sensei Gai has arrived and immediately they ran towards him while informed him. That there were leeches on Tenten body making the man step back in shock all the while, going towards the lake to assist the girl.

XXX

"Arigato…" Tenten moaned out as she felt really tired and drained from losing so much blood. All the while weakly resting up against one of the tree barks as well fully clothed once more. Lee, Neji and Gai could see how tired and weak the girl is, just with the way how she is very pale looking.

"Tenten you sure you are still up for Training? After the kind of day you are having and all…" Gai asked quietly, he then watched the girl lifting her head up at him. With a hard glared as well folding her white fox ears.

"Hai Gai-sensei just because I am having a bad day, doesn't mean I want to skip out on training." Tenten replied while weakly moving away from the tree and lined herself up with Neji and Lee. Breathing calm breaths as she tries to calm down her body as she then look straight back too Gai.

Who was lightly scratching under his chin and nodded a bit "Alright then team, today we are going to do light training today!" Gai announced, causing everyone there to raise one eyebrow. On the account Gai never has them doing light training before, except always wanting them to go all out?

"But Gai-sensei we always train all out!" Lee shouted with his arm up above his head. Causing Tenten and Neji too leer at the boy, along with the same thoughts of 'speak for yourself' while proceeding to sigh out.

Gai who heard this chuckled a bit and grin at his youthful students, "Lee remember that is good to try and go all out with your training. But even sometime Ninja's must take it easy once in a while plus…" He paused while pointing towards Tenten. In which the girls ears twitched a bit and stared over towards him "I had heard from a friend, of Tenten's bad start this morning. So I came up with a plan!" He shouted the last word out. Getting everyone to look at one another and back at Gai.

"What plan will that be Sensei?" Tenten asked, a little worried about her safety for today. Especially shuddering from a memory…of when she defeated and trap Gai with her huge amount of weapons in her arsenal. In which had the man very proud of her and wanted to congratulate her victory, by walking on his hands with the girl sitting on top of his knees. Walking down through the leaf village, too announce her spring time of youth! Never again she wants to experience something like that…

Gai openly chuckled as all three of them watched his eyes close, with shoulders moving up and down. He then reopened his eyes and thrust a thumbs up towards them "The plan for today will be focusing on improving Tenten's skills and ninja techniques! Along with going back to basics after all", Gai stated with a slight pause seeing how he has their attention "It's been awhile since all three of us had a drill and taking advantage with the low amount of missions. I figured this will be the best chance, too have a team drill! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY MY YOUTHFUL PUPILS!" he shouted at the end flashing his ever famous grin.

Of course this excited Lee very much as it is true, what better chance to having a team drill? From the lack of missions, and since he is also taking a break from training Sakura…he will be able to hone his skills as well use his own methods with his teammates! "HAI GAI SENSEI THAT IS THE MOST EXCELLENT IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! WHAT DO YOU SAY TENTEN, NEJI? SHALL WE LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITH SUCH AN INCREDIBLE IDEA!?" Lee shouted when he faced towards the two of them.

Having Neji twitching one eye irritably, while Tenten is rubbing her sensitive fox ears…once they recovered from the yelling, they two were grinning from ear to ear at the idea. Cracking her knuckles and wagging her four tails Tenten replied "I actually don't see why not! It will definitely clear my head after this morning, what about you Neji?"

"I will too join after all, I am curious of how everyone is turning out with their training. Including you Tenten", Neji announced smiling towards her. Getting the girl to grin brightly as well as rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright then it has been decided! From here on out till lunch, we will get started with our training!" Gai shouted getting everyone to nod their heads, and all of them started heading straight towards one of the training grounds. Although couple minutes of walking down the dirt road, Lee suddenly got curious and asked Tenten.

"Hey Tenten why are you dressing up like a boy today?" he asked. In which the next thing you only hear and could see from the Hokage tower. Is Lee screeching out and flying straight up into the sky, with a loud explosion. Causing Tsunade too whip her upper body off from the desk, blinking her brown eyes and turned towards her window. Wondering what the hell was that noise, only to then tilt her head with one eye halfway closed.

XXX

"Even I knew that was a bad subject to bring up Lee…" Neji retorted as the Taijutsu user. Is charcoaled and literately upside down up against one of the training stumps. With steam coming off from his body as well twitching limbs from Tenten blowing the boy up with one of her paper bombs. Sighing Neji turn his attention towards the open field, with some of the dust from the dirt blowing gently through the fields.

Eyeing both Tenten and Gai that were far apart as their teacher, wanted to see how much progress Tenten has gotten with her throwing skills and weapon skills. Neji could literately feel the confidence oozing out from Tenten, getting the hyuuga boy interested to see how far her skills gotten?

"Alright Tenten are you ready?" Gai asked getting the girl to nod as well bringing her arm behind her back. Resting gently on the weapon scrolls on her back "Just like our first training session, try and subdue my movements with your vast number of weapons!" He continued and immediately dashed towards her.

With that being the signal Tenten immediately started back flipping away from her teacher, with each flip she did and her tails following the motion. Tenten will quickly twist and turn her body just right, to throw couple of blunt Kunai's towards Gai.

Only for said Kunai's to immediately drop down into the ground with a couple of thuds, alerting the girl at this revelation. From when she landed back onto her feet and slide backwards a bit, widen her red eyes in pure shock of what just transpired!? Sure it's normal for her too miss Gai when facing up against him, but to having her weapons just flat out fall onto the ground!?

Tenten shook her head and decided it was probably all the stress from this morning. She proceeded to start throwing couple more Kunai's at her Sensei. Only for the same results to happen again, with each single Kunai thumping straight down into the yellow ground! Gai didn't hesitate to bob and weave between each Kunai that landed into the ground, thinking this is one of Tenten's strategies too throwing him off guard.

"You will have to do better than that Tenten!" Gai shouted in excitement as he never thought of lowering your enemy's sense of security. By purposely having your Kunai's slamming into the ground? Although this had the girl grit her teeth as well sweat drop, Gai really couldn't be that dense she thought?

"Hey Neji you think this is one of Tenten's plans?" Lee asked after finally recovering from the girl's onslaught earlier, watching Tenten and Gai go into a one sided Taijutsu fight. In which Lee got confused of the way Tenten's movements…were irregular than her normal fighting skill. Wincing and twitching with some of the blows she was receiving from Gai.

Neji who too was watching and wincing mentally from the blows, is also confuse of why Tenten is doing horrible against Gai? Hell! Even behaving like she doesn't know how to fight back! "I don't know Lee but hell will freeze over if Tenten is doing this purposely…and we both know that she gives everything she has when training." He retorted then moved his head away from when Gai kicked straight up into Tenten's chin. Lifting the girl off from the ground and back down hard into the ground…

Gai straighten himself up and look down to the now beaten up girl, as she was breathing heavily with her chest heaving up and down. Her white fur covered in some of her blood along with some dirt. Her arms out wide in a 'T' fashion on the ground with all four tails. Not daring to move as she slowly rise herself up from the ground and quickly coughed out violently with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"_Kakashi you were right to warn me about young Tenten…something is not right about her today. She isn't like this…"_ Gai thought in his head and helped the girl up onto her feet. Nodding lightly when she thanked him and hang down too her knees breathing lightly with sweat falling off from her forehead and hair.

"Tenten is this that bad luck you were telling me about?" Gai asked with his hand resting against his chin. Watching the way the girl closed one eye and looked away from him, she then look back up to him with uncertain eyes.

"I…I don't know sensei, never in my life will I ever fight like this! You, Lee and Neji all know I usually give it all 100%!" She retorted getting the man too place the hand on his chin, too his sides. Nodding his head firmly, as he then watched the girl looking back down with gritted teeth. "I just…don't know what's going on. First having a bad morning and now this! This just can't be coincidence!" she shouted at the end while whipping her head up too Gai.

Before Gai could respond his thoughts, Neji and Lee approached the two with the hyuuga prodigy speaking up. "If I may make a suggestion Gai-sensei?" the boy asked getting the man to turn and face him, giving him permission to continue. "How about we instead of testing Tenten's combat skills, we have her test her accuracy and throwing abilities? Since she is skilled in that area as well, we can write this…bad luck as just superstitions."

"That is a marvelous idea Neji! What do you say Gai-sensei this way we can ease Tenten's uneasy mind, with something she is very skilled at!" exclaimed Lee with a bright smile, as he turn towards the girl. Who just looked away in shame, causing both Neji and Lee to blink their eyes…never have they seen the girl become distraught? Over a little superstition before let alone the bad day she is having.

"That is an excellent idea boys I one hundred percent agree! How about it Tenten shall we test and see how far you've come with your accuracy?" Gai shouted as he turned and face the girl. Seeing her sighing out in defeat and nodded her head solemnly as all four of them headed off towards one of Gai's made shift, throwing range.

_"I know their trying to be optimistic and wanting to write this down as nothing…but I…I can't face the fact of knowing, my expertise of getting perfect targets. Will be effective as well…just what the hell is going on with me!"_ She scolded in her head with both eyes close, feeling her white fox ears folding back in frustration. Including her tails wagging harshly, getting the three men too becoming concern for her.

XXX

Tenten had the most annoyed and deadpan look that she ever giving to anyone. You know why? It's because the throwing range Gai-sensei had in mind was the academy practice range. With one tree stump having the triple ring target, where academy students will practice in the arts of throwing blunt Kunais. She slowly cranked her head towards her sensei with a very deadly leer, getting Neji to shrug his shoulder slowly.

In a way to apologize to the girl, as well as Lee showing sympathy look in his eyes. Tenten knew these two didn't exactly hint at this being her training, but more of Gai's own custom throwing training fields. _"This just adds insult to injury…even Gai-sensei isn't confident enough of me throwing in his hard practice fields?"_ she thought to herself with her white fox tails, thumping against the ground behind her. Showing how irritated she is getting.

"Now, now Tenten I figure this will be great for your self-esteem!" Gai announced getting the girl to blink her red eyes in confusion. Gai then smiled with one finger pointing up "Think about it you will keep losing your cool as well focus, whenever you might not get your Kunai. To pass through the first obstacle of my throwing practice." He explained, getting all three children to blink at him as well surprise that he is right! She would probably lose her cool and focus if she were to practice in his throwing practice field?

"And I did say that we will be doing light training after all? So what better way than to start with the basics!" he exclaimed getting the girl too get her confidence back and smile lightly at the man. Here she thought he was questioning her skills, but in fact is literately taking the light training seriously! "Now Tenten I personally asked Iruka himself, to leave a good supply of Kunai's and shruikens for you to practice with."

"Huh?" Tenten quickly startled out "You…you're not going to stay and watch?" she asked with confusion in her eyes as well her ears twitching. This even shocked Neji and Lee as they were about to ask Gai why he will leave her? Only for the man too laugh openly and smiled big at all three.

"Oh Tenten is there any reason I need to watch over your training? I have faith in you my pupil, just like I do with Neji and Lee when they practice their Taijutsu!" he announced. Getting all three of them to smile gently at the man as well as at each other "Now Tenten I don't know what is happening with your day, but believe me when I say this", he suddenly said getting the girl too look over at him. "If you let it get too you, you will only wind up hurting yourself and your moral. Always face your enemy head on and never back down! Let them know that you are a force too not mess around with!"

"HAI Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Tenten who bowed down and stood up straight. Watching the man leave the building with Lee and Neji "Gai-sensei…" she quickly said. Getting the man to stop his movements and look over towards the girl, who smiled "Thanks."

"Anytime now we will return in about two hours Tenten, with news of these two training as well as LUNCH!" he shouted in a goofy fashion. Getting the girl to roll her eyes up to the corner of her head and shook her head. Saying goodbye to them as well as Gai telling the girl, that her goal for today is to get at least fifty out of hundred successful hits. With the goal set and lots of blunt Kunai's and Shruikens for her to user, the girl got started practicing with her training.

XXX

The throwing room was litter with many different shruikens and kunais, as they were impaled into the wooden floors. Showing slight scratch marks here and there, along with black smudges in the floor. With a few of the weapons literately snapped in half, or broken when they made contact onto the floor. The white walls in the room had less Shruikens, but more Kunai's implanted in them. Showing the same marks that the floor has, as well as the blunt end of the kunai sticking into the wall with the handle on the floor…

With the left side of the room having more shruikens than kunais! With the same results on the other wall with the tips of the shruikens were literately broken off and resting down on the floor. The wall in the back and where the wooden stump is had kunais and shruikens all up against it on the floor. Not a single one ever managing too hit the wall. While the stump itself showed no signs of any weapons making contact or landing on the marker.

Tenten, who is alone in the throwing room, is curled up on the ground. Panting and breathing heavily, with her head down against her knees. Trying hard not to let tears out of her eyes let alone scream out in frustration! Her white four fox tails curled around her mid-section, doing her best too not get upset about the many failed attempts she had of hitting the wooden stump. Thirty kunais, thirty shruikens she tossed at the wooden target all missed. "How", she quietly said to nobody as she lifted her head up.

Looking straight at the wooden target through watery eyes as well as a hurt expression "How can I miss all thirty times in a row!" she screamed with clenched eyes. It's bad enough that this is one of the most, easiest practice spots that anyone could find. How she is failing in this is beyond her and started to believe, that this was more than bad luck. But like a curse…she tried to be rationale about this along with if there was any, spirits or demonic entity that she bothered in recent missions?

But nothing comes up let alone any missions that led Team Gai in any cemetery areas? Wiping her eyes and being careful of not hurting them, as they were still recovering from the toothpaste hitting her eyes. The girl blinked her eyes a couple of times, at first? She thought she was seeing things, but upon focusing and lowering her eyes half way. Staring intently at the wooden stump, she saw that…one of her kunais had managed to land onto the stump!

Sure it may not be on the actual target, but the girl didn't care! She is just glad one of the weapons has manage too land on the stomp. Instead of hitting the floor or walls of the room "Still its only one…" she berated herself with a sad sigh. She got up from the floor and quickly wiped any dirt off from her clothes, and then looked back up towards the stump.

Scanning around the room and too one of the mirrors, the girl widen her eyes a bit. When the reflection showed on the sides of the stump, had shruikens cut very well deep into it! With the tips barely showing out of the wooden target, meaning that more than just one weapon landed! Her fox ears twitched as she tilted her head slightly to the right, then to the left.

"_H-how did I…I didn't hear any of my weapons landing? Unless…"_ She thought out loud. Tenten then straighten herself and walked on over towards where the bag of weapons were. She went to grab more than three, only to decide against it and picked up one blunt kunai. Heading back to the standing spot, as well as lightly tossing the weapon up and down her hand. She eyed the wooden stump carefully, breathing out slow and even breaths.

She rested the blunt point of the kunai between two fingers, with the hands facing upward. Taking aim with her arm stretched forward and between her face. The girl then closed one red eye, having the other focusing heavily on the stump itself. Not the target, nor the bull's eye. Just the wooden stump as she closed the entire world out. Leaving just her and the stump in her focus as the girl then concentrated chakra into her arm. Leaning the arm back and behind her head, the girl then threw her arm forward hard and fast.

Watching the kunai soar through the air, only to then watch it veer off target and into the back wall with a loud thump! Making Tenten to blink her eyes in confusion? Standing back straight and crossing her arms under her chest, the girl hummed quietly as she went and grabbed another weapon from the bag.

This time it being a shruiken that she grabbed. After getting the weapon and moving back to her previous spot. Tenten threw the weapon and watched it soar through the sky, eyeing carefully and judging exactly when it started veering off target. The girl pursed her lips to the right as the weapon, did in fact went of target. Lightly nicking the right side of the wooden stump cutting a small piece of wood from it, as the weapon then bounced off the wall.

Tenten hummed quietly and lightly rubbed her chin. Her red eyes stared at the stump; she then stared over towards the weapons surrounding it. "_I wonder…?"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed another weapon and stood back in place. "_Okay girl let's make a test, throw the weapon with chakra."_ She said to herself as she did just that. Concentrating her chakra around her hand and arm, as it helped the girl.

In always landing and hitting her target whenever she used chakra. So she is curious for the reason she is missing, has something to do with her chakra being messed around with? Judging and getting a good amount of chakra in her arm. The girl threw fast and hard, watching the Kunai soar through the air with incredible speed, only to then widen her red eyes and making her fox ears. To stand up straight when the Kunai was nowhere near the target!

It crashed hard with a loud clang when making contact to the wall. Making Tenten to stand up straight and stared in disbelief of what she just witness? "_Okay before you get excited girl…"_ she muttered out quickly and grabbed another throwing from the bag. Once in place on her spot and not concentrating chakra, the girl threw her weapon towards the wooden stump. She then quickly closed her eyes with gritted teeth "_Please hit, please hit!"_ she thought to herself. She then heard what sounded like a thump…no sound of sliding, no sound of bouncing off the walls. Just the sound of a weapon hitting against something that is hard.

With the sounds of her heartbeat thumping against her chest and ears, the girl with slow movements raised her head up slowly. All the while fluttering her eyes slowly, she then openly blinked them as she dared to see what the result was, for her weapon. Both eyes open wide her mouth, hangs down a bit with shock. Her four tails lightly wagging up and down as she started shifting and gnawing against her lips.

Too then having them slowly curling up into a grin, then a bright smile. Wiping her eyes and sniffing a bit, as she couldn't believe she is getting worked up. As the weapon she threw had landed directly on the center of the wooden stump, a one hundred percent accuracy!

"Woooooow!" the word vibrated around the room. Causing Tenten too whip her head up and looked towards the upper floors of the academy, witnessing that Iruka-sensei and his class had entered the room. Along with witnessing Tenten's perfect toss. Before the girl dismissed herself, she was suddenly got rushed by the children as well as being surrounded by them. Getting bombarded with questions of whom she is, or that was amazing along with asking if she is a ninja.

Even Konoharmaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon were astounded at the sight. "Sorry about this Tenten, I tried to tell the class that the throwing range is being used. But I figure…since you have knack of weapons. I figure you could demonstrate my class of how to use throwing weapons." Iruka announced with that wide smile of his.

"Yeah, yeah please show us Tenten-sensei!" shouted the class along with everyone giving her that puppy eyes on her. Making her bashfully rubbed the back of her head, with her fox tails wagging up and down.

"Well-well…" she tried to protest only to then open her eyes, noticing a child. Who is smaller than the rest of the group…who wore almost the same fashion of clothing she wore. Her dark blue hair bangs, hang in front of her right eye. While the back of her hair reaches just above her neck, blue shoulder length Chinese style shirt. With grey sweatpants and what made her stand out the most? Is her bright Yellow eyes and a small shruiken like necklace hanging around her neck.

The child nervously and bashfully approaches Tenten, she then look up and gave a one toothless smile at Tenten. "Miss Tenten can you please teach us?" she asked with a very quiet voice. Making Tenten too chuckle lightly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well why not! My sensei and friends won't be coming back until lunch! So sure I can teach your class Iruka-sensei!" beamed Tenten. As she stared over towards the man who nodded in return, and openly laugh when his class dog pile onto the girl. Thanking her as well as grabbing any of the weapons that were left, with the girl holding onto a couple of her own. Feeling quite happy of being able to teach the next generations of ninja's, of how to throw a weapon properly.

XXX

After teaching the class and saying her farewell. Along with completing the well needed goal of thirty weapons hitting on the stump. Tenten is in a great mood as well could not wipe away the smile off her face. She was glad to teach those kids about weapons and such, along with answering any questions they wanted to ask her.

It felt amazing and could see why Iruka has fun teaching children now, along with being one of the best teachers! Hell! There were even things she didn't know about, that she learn from the sensei herself! Despite her morning being really bad and misfortunes hitting her face every second…

Tenten can gladly say those children's really made her day better, and to make things even more great. After discovering that for whatever reason her chakra apparently is what affected, her ability to being able to throw perfectly at her targets. Even more so that once she wasn't using her chakra, to throw the weapons. The children made her day even better as they will ask her to demonstrate, how to hold or handle the weapons correctly.

"Even if it wasn't intended by Gai-sensei, I will definitely say this made up for my horrible morning!" Tenten beam as she stretched her arms above her head. With a happy sigh as she entered into the Uzumaki house gates and straight towards her home.

Opening the door and entering inside, with her tails slamming the door shut. She felt really proud of how her day got and wanted to tell everyone about it. Opening her eyes and looking around the living room, she noticed that Ino wasn't anywhere to be around? Causing Tenten to raise an eyebrow in confusion?

Before she moved any further, she saw Naruto coming out from the kitchen making sure his nine tails wouldn't hit anything. Having the same smile as Tenten, meaning his training day was great and figure too herself to enjoy it with Naruto?

"Oh Naruto-kun." purred out Tenten. Making the boy to turn his attention towards the girl all the while, widening his eyes in surprise. When the girl started walking towards him with sultry movements and literately, throwing her shirt off from her body. Tossing it towards of the couches, causing Naruto too gulp and walked backwards into a wall with a bashful chuckle.

"Ye-yeah Tenten?" he asked with a slight. Noticing that Tenten was wearing a see through bra, as the girls nipples harden against the fabric. Before he could move Tenten already pinned him up against the wall, making out with the boy with raw passing. Tenten purposely pressing her pelvis against the already erect member, which caused Tenten to purr into Naruto's mouth, she then moved her right hand away from the boy's right arm.

At the same time moving it straight down to his member, making Naruto to growl into her mouth and groaned. When Tenten pressed her body closer to him and then before Naruto could react. Felt the girl bringing his member between her legs forcing them to dry hump each other, all the while forcing her tongue into his mouth. With her boobs sliding up and down roughly into his chest, making her to pant and grunt out whenever she will squeeze her legs against his hard member.

After pulling away from kissing each other and needing some air into their lungs, both Naruto and Tenten let out loud gasps. As the girl then moved her left hand away and quickly grabbed onto Naruto's left arm. Quicker before he could even protest, felt the girl pressing it against her left breast. Letting out a loud squeaky moan and smiled when she felt the boy's member reacting to it.

"What's the occasion Tenten?" Naruto asked a little confused, as well already feeling hot and turned on. Who knew that a girl could be hot when she does this too ya? He let out a loud moan when Tenten squeezed her legs fully onto his member and started shifting them forward and back.

"The occasion is that I had a very bad morning today, with bad luck hitting me everywhere!" She exclaimed with panted breaths, leaning down against Narutos shoulder. Feeling the boy already moving his free hand to her right boob, proceeding too then snap her bra off and letting it hit the floor. Making her squirm and squeak from his touches. "Only then after going too the academy, by Gai-sensei…sensei…orders!" she moaned out at the end and threw her head back.

In which caused her to thrust her pelvis forward, earning a growl from Naruto. Who then had two of his tails, move being Tenten and proceeded to slide her pants down. Much he likes the dry humping the girl it was starting to hurt him. "I had ran into Iruka-sensei's class and taught them how to handle weapons and throwing them properly", she paused and look into Naruto's eyes. She then yelped when one of his tails slapped against her ass, making the girl to blush and smirked at him.

Naruto smiled back having a good idea how the rest of her day went "Well that is a good reason for this occasion! Bet they enjoyed watching you throw your weapons as well teaching them huh!" He exclaimed, in which Tenten smiled bright and nodded as she went back and started kissing the boy. Feeling Naruto's hands rubbing her breasts up and down which he then knead and pull them with gentle movements. Along with feeling his tails, fully pulling the girls pants down to her ankles.

In which Tenten happily kicked them away and continued rubbing and pressing her entire body against her boy, as well squeaking and moaning loudly whenever she felt the boy. Pinching her nipples or when his tails brush up against her ass cheeks.

Kin who is coming down stairs had a worried expression on her face, as well looking for something important. "Hey has anyone seen my curse seal tag?" She called out as she went down to the living room and look towards where Tenten and Naruto were making out. In which looked inviting to join the two of them, but right now she really needed to find the tag.

Before she entered the kitchen, the girl froze with blinking eyes and look back towards Tenten. "HEY THERE IT IS!" She shouted getting both Naruto and Tenten to stop from what they were doing, as they then stared over towards Kin. Who approached behind Tenten as the girl shudder and release a gasp, of feeling Kin's cold hands pressing against her back. "Release!" announced Kin, which confused both Naruto and Tenten of why the girl shouted that?

Only for Tenten to release some pressure has finally left her body, making her feel lighter than usual? When she pulled away from Naruto, who like her is confused of what's going on. Scratched lightly against the side of his face? Watching Tenten rolling her shoulders and twisting her upper body left and right as her breasts bouncing a bit...

"Uh…Kin exactly what did you just", She then let out a small scream of pain and started rubbing her back quickly. Feeling what felt like tap was attached her back and upon Kin from removing it, caused it to burn. "What the hell was that!?" she demanded with teary eyes. Tenten then look over towards Kin and raised an eyebrow, from the girl grinning and holding up a seal paper. With the kanji words written out and spelling "Curse".

"No wonder why I couldn't find it in my room it was place on your back Tenten!" Kin announced with a happy giggle. In which had the weapon Kunoichi to blankly stare at it and then shifted her red eyes towards Kin.

"Um Kin what is that seal tag supposed to do?" asked a confused Naruto. Crossing his arms a bit and tilting his head a bit, in which watched Kin twitched her grey fox ears as she then face towards him. Making the boy too sweat drop, as well felt kill intent radiating off from Tenten when she said.

"Oh this tag Naruto is one of my best Genjutsu inventions yet! It disrupts and messes up the enemy Chakra control. Making them unable to use it properly as well as giving them misfortune!" she exclaimed as she is a bit ignorant of Tenten growing rage, as the girl had a very deadly look in her eyes.

"Pray tell what these misfortunes do Kin-_chan_", Tenten hissed out as Kin open her eyes and stared at Tenten. In which in Naruto's head was the last thing Kin should've done, especially if she valued her life. One thing for sure it was never dull here in the Uzumaki house.

"Oh that is easy Tenten it's like somebody having a really bad day, or giving them bad luck in a way. For example if the enemy were to try and attack you? They only will then stumble over their feet, trip over something, crashed into something and…why are you staring me like that?" Kin quickly asked with a gulp. Looking at the way fire were radiating off from the half-naked girl. Only to then realize 'WHY' Tenten is angry, as the sound ninja look down in her hands and then quickly back up towards Tenten "OH SHIT!" and ran fast as she could.

"YOU WITCH YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT THE REASON I HAD A BAD WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR TAG! YOUR DEAD KIN, YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" screeched out Tenten as she was chasing down the girl throughout the Uzumaki complex, as Kin was wailing and screaming.

"I-I didn't know Tenten honestly it wasn't meant to be used on allies!" wailed Kin as the girl is now doing her best, to dodge and avoid all of the kunai's and shruikens that apparently the half-dressed girl pull out of. "WHERE THE HELL YOU GET YOUR WEAPONS FROM!?" screamed out Kin.

Hearing that Naruto just shook his head with a smile and shrugged it off "I asked the same thing Kin and even then I never got an answer…though it does make me question?" he suddenly said. He then blushed with smile. Watching the way Tenten had Kin pin down into the ground, with the girl desperately holding the pointed end of the Kunai away from her face. "Even half naked where the hell does Tenten get those weapons from?

As all you can hear is multiple shouting and apologies being thrown everywhere outside of the Uzumaki estate.

XXX

In one of the gates of the Leaf village, two leaf ninja's were standing guard at all time. Like they usually do whenever visitors or outside ninja's were to come towards their gates, they will need to show them ID in order to get permission to enter. "Hmm hey where this mist came from?" asked the one guard alerting the other, as they were looking around the surrounding area.

"Hey someone is coming?" the guard on the right suddenly shouted in which had the one guard facing forward. Seeing that he is right two shadowy like figures were slowly approaching them…One about half the size to the other. Making the two of them, too pull out their Kunai's, having them in front of their bodies.

"Identify yourselves!" they shouted seeing that the two figures. Who were walking up towards them, stopped and had the mist slowly clearing. Revealing too be two males, wearing black long cloaks over their bodies, with red clouds here and there.

Before the two of them could even respond, or get an answer from one of them. They've widen their eyes in fear as the last thing they saw, was the smaller male. Lifting his large straw hat up and saw what looked like red menacing Sharingan eyes "Sleep."

The two cloaked figures continued their way into the leaf village, leaving behind two guards who passed out into the ground and on their sides. What dangers do these two have for the Leaf village?


End file.
